Those moments
by kanji-sensei
Summary: Many drabbles about Yuna and Tidus's relationship. Anything from funny to sad to lemony and some guest drabbles about other couples from the game.
1. Always

_Always _

Rated - K+

"D-don't let go…" She whispered in a barely audible whisper. I was quickly able to notice how much her petite body was shaking. She was holding onto my shirt with such strength, as if this was her last chance to do so.

"Yuna…what's wrong?" I found myself whispering as well. I really had no idea as how to react. She had suddenly hugged me with so much affection…it had put me in some state of numbness. Yuna had never shown this much sorrow in front of me. I mean, she was the one that had taught me how to smile even when I was sad…She cried in front of me a couple weeks ago in the spring, yet now…it was as if the pain was too much to hold it all in.

"Just…please hold me."

She started crying now and with each sob my heart broke more and more. I did as she told me to and held her in my arms. What was going on? Maybe she was sick? She felt pretty cold considering it was a warm spring day out. Her head nuzzled on my chest sending a chain of shivers down my spine. The sobs had almost completely stopped but I still looked around the camp site looking for the others. Where the hell was everyone! Yuna was somehow traumatized and every single one of her guardians except for him was gone! A couple more loud sobs came from the girl in my arms before stopping altogether. I bent down and kissed her neck softly in a desperate attempt to comfort the poor thing. Her shaking lessened after I did this and I rested my chin on her shoulder, softly stroking my head against hers.

"Yuna…" I repeated myself "What's wrong…?"

"You'll stay with me, won't you?" She asked, ever so softly into my ear.

I pulled away from her embrace while still holding on to her. Her eyes were full of worry and doubt. I chuckled a bit and then bent to gently kiss her lips.

"Until forever and beyond, silly." I stated looking at her with loving eyes. She knew this, didn't she? She shouldn't think that he was ever going to leave her. That was ridiculous. I saw her smile sadly and nod.

"Is that all my beautiful summoner was worried about?" I pulled her back into my arms. Strangely enough she seemed to struggle with the question.

"Anything else on your mind?" I asked a little more seriously this time.

"No…" Her voice seemed a little uncomfortable. "Thanks…for making me feel better."

I smiled at her answer and gave her a little peck on the cheek.

"No problem."

My Yuna…always worried about the littlest of things.


	2. More than Just a Lucky Ride

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FFX characters. **

A/N: Heya! How was the first chapter? Don't forget to R&R. Meh…I think it was a little too similar to the spring scene. Here's a bit of an original one though.

* * *

_**More Than Just a Lucky Ride**_

_Rated: K+_

"I never knew you were this dense, Tidie." I laughed with Rikku as Tidus tried to climb onto the feisty chocobo.

"Would you stop calling me by that name?" He asked out loud. It was easy to see how frustrated he was, but it was somehow….cute to watch.

He raised his leg far up to hook his boot to the foot handle and actually managed to climb on top of the beast….before it shook vigorously making him fall to the ground. I tried to hold in my laugh, but this was just too funny! He looked back at me and rolled his eyes with a tiny smile. Sir Auron came by my side and walked up to him, chuckling.

"You better figure it out. If you can't ride a simple chocobo then you're going to have some problems with _other_ things later on in life." A bright red blush appeared on Tidus's face.

I didn't get the joke, but Wakka was laughing so hard that I thought _he _might fall off his chocobo as well. Lulu was also chuckling, so it must have been something really hilarious. Of course, Kihmari wasn't laughing, but a smile spread across his face. '_I…don't get it...what's so funny?' _I looked back at Rikku and saw she was as just as confused as I was, making me feel a little less left out.

"You're a real bastard, Auron."

He chuckled at this too. Had his joke been some kind of black humor?

"Well, we can't waste all day teaching you how to ride a chocobo. You'll just have to go along with someone else."

Auron turned away from him and looked around at the rest of the group. When his gaze came upon me, a playful smile appeared on his lips. I raised an eyebrow. It seemed today was full of inside jokes.

"Tidus. Yuna will give you a ride."

My blonde guardian almost lost his balance and when he turned his face was even redder than before.

"Auron! What the hell!"

More laughter came from the group. Now, even Rikku was laughing.

"Are you fine with that, Yuna?" Sir Auron asked me, ignoring Tidus.

"Sure thing." I said with a bright smile. Tidus…My heartbeat quickened a bit at the thought.

"Then it's decided. I'm sure Tidus would be more than pleased as well. "

"Oi, Auron! Don't give the Brudda any ideas." Wakka warned him in a protective tone.

I watched the blonde scratch his neck in awkwardness as he made his way toward me.

"Heh…Don't pay attention to those guys." He said with a goofy smile that gave birth to butterflies in my stomach.

I shook my head with playful energy and scootched up closer to the chocobo's neck, making room for him to climb on. He quickly got the hint and held the chocobo's back with one hand while stepping on the foot holder to raise himself up. In a swift movement he was on, but quickly lost his balance and almost fell. But he caught himself and held himself together by holding me by my waist. I held my breath at his touch. It was always like this. Every time I came into contact with him I felt like I wouldn't be able to breath. It was such a strange feeling…but it felt good.

"S-sorry." He apologized, although his fingers never left my body. I silently thanked Yeavon for that. I wanted his hands to linger there. I didn't want him to keep to himself.

"It's okay." I said quickly before he thought of letting go of me. "You need to hold on to me anyway when we start running."

He nodded with a smile and tightened his grip on my torso. Not roughly…it was the complete opposite he held me so…gently. Again, I felt as if there was no chance for oxygen to reach my lungs.

"Cozy, Tidie and Yunie?" Rikku asked out loud before passing us at full speed. What? When had Sir Auron made the signal to go!

"Guess we missed it." Tidus said, as if reading my thoughts.

"Well, we might as well take our time since it'll take us forever to catch up to them." I said maybe a little too flirty…a _little_.

He smiled widely with a "Gotcha." kind of look, that made a light shade of pink come across my cheeks. '_He noticed?'_

He pushed himself a little closer to me and whispered "Whenever you're ready, captain." Close to my ear. After a shiver ran through me I whipped the rope and we were off...

…I made sure we were far behind the entire time.


	3. Reflections

Hiya! Okay here's my third drabble. This one is a little more...mature... x . x A little short too. But hey. These are drabbles, deal with it. XD

Thank you to:

**Rollercoaster217 - **Thank you! I'm glad you like the fluff. Keep a watch for even better fluffiness-ness-ness.  
**Imperialism** - Yes...I'm playing FFX again...but I know everything that's gonna happen. ; - ; It's still fun though. n . n  
**Goddess-of-evil-flaming-muffins** - Thanks for the kudos, of course I'm gonna write more! n . n

* * *

_Reflections _

Rated: **M**

She woke up sweating heavily, gasping. The dream hadn't been at all scary. Oh no…it had been the exact opposite. She and Tidus had…. She brought a hand to her mouth in horror. They had made love. She and Tidus had made love in her dream, and it had been _the_ most incredible experience of her life. His touch, his lips, his…. '_No…this is wrong. Wrong. Wrong. **Wrong.**_'

Yuna stood up hastily. She quickly gazed at her right where her dream lover was sleeping peacefully. Before she knew it, a deep blush appeared on her cheeks as her eyes scanned everything there was to him. This was filthy! How could she even… "_Because you're in love with him, Yuna." _ Said a voice in her head. Her eyebrows furrowed. Love? She was in love? No. That was impossible, she couldn't be in love. She knew the purpose of her pilgrimage and how it would end. Death was inevitable now, and she knew it. Falling in love was basically forbidden for a summoner in her pilgrimage. "_But there's nothing wrong with love. You can't expect it. You can't stop it. You can't do anything else but love back." _ The voice said again.

The summoner felt cold suddenly and goose bumps formed on her skin. The cave where they had camped for the night was moist and the temperature had dropped singnificaly over the day. With light steps she stepped out of the rock camp and into the warm summer air of Macalania Woods. The view at night was always spectacular. The night sky was always filled with stars from corner to corner, and the air had a subtle taste of a fresh day of spring that woke up your senses.

He had been so gentle. He had comforted her pain in the beginning with sweet words as the throb slowly transformed into addicting pleasure. He had never closed his eyes. The entire time he had kept them wide open, while prohibiting her from closing her own. "_Don't close your eyes…" _ He told her. _"Look at me, Yuna. I want to know everything that you're feeling. Your eyes can tell me that…" _ Even when he would pull her into a kiss she would still be looking at his ocean blue pools. His thrusts had been soft the entire time, "_I want you to love this, Yuna. I want you to love this because I love _you._" _ Her name…he had repeated it in ecstasy so many times, and every time he did a spark of glee grew within her. He was making her feel good, and it was amazing. But _she_ was also making _him_ feel good; and that thought was mind blowing.

She looked north from where she was standing. Far in the horizon was the star in which she always relied.

"Father…"

'_Love is forbidden for me_' Why did that thought seem unjust at the moment? She knew perfectly well the _why_ she couldn't fall in love. It would interfere. It would give a reason for retreat from the death trip that she was in, and that option could not be afforded.

Every summoner had a chance of giving Spira The Calm, and every single one should be given that opportunity. But the _how_ …how could you choose _not_ to fall in love? _How_ when it had happened so fast? _How_ when it was with the most perfect man in the world?

The girl bit her lower lip in worry. She would put these thoughts away. At least for now. There was a big chance that she wouldn't be the summoner that would defeat Sin. If that was the case, she could live a normal life from then on. She could go back to Spira and spend her days helping everyone in the village and she would have another ten years of peace just to herself. And during that time…she could maybe be with Tidus….

She clung to that last thought, as if holding on for her life.


	4. Obvious

Okay I know it took me forever to update. Sorry. . …This week was full of tests at school. Now that I'm grounded for today I'll probably be close to finishing my fifth drabble, it'll make my day less boring. Hehe. Anywho, this chapter is in two POV's, just watch out for the break line or you'll be a little confused, besides that, enjoy.

Special thanks to:

**CrimsonOkami- **Thanks! Don't worry I'll keep writing these things. I'm just a little slow. Hehe.

_

* * *

_

_Obvious_

Rated- **K+**

"You really think he….likes me?"

"Duh! Yunie, it's obvious!"

I couldn't help but blush. Tidus? Liking someone like me?

"B-But…How could you know that for sure?"

My cousin slapped her forehead, obviously frustrated. It had already been ten minutes since she had started to convince me (or at least _try_ to convince me) that Tidus liked me as more than a friend. I sighed. I wasn't trying to be stubborn. It's just…We were so different. Even if I was attracted to him…I had never considered that he would return my feelings, I had even dismissed the thought as impossible.

"How can you be so dense! Even _I_ noticed it!"

"I just don't want to get my hopes up…" I said looking away.

…Although the thought of Tidus being attracted to me brought a sly grin to my face.

"Okay then. I'll go ask him right now."

My eyes shot open. Had Rikku just….Did she just….!

"Rikku! Wait…!" I tried my hardest not to raise my voice as my Al Bhed guardian made her way to the blitz player lying on the ground nearby. She looked back and winked at me. '_That is not comforting in the least…'_ I thought as cold sweat started forming on my forehead. Rikku. . . your assertiveness can be _really_ annoying sometimes.

* * *

"Hey!"

My eyes opened drowsily at the high pitched voice. Hm? Had I dozed off?

"You awake yet?"

My thoughts came back to reality when Rikku called out for me again. I sat up and yawned while stretching my arms over my head.

"Hiya." I said to her in my usual manner.

She smiled devilishly…a smile even wider than usual. Weird. This wasn't like Rikku…Was she up to something?

"So, Tidus…"She started while taking a seat next to me. Okay. She was definitely up to something. "I've noticed how much you watch Yunie and I was wondering…."

I gulped

'_Crap…please don't tell me that she…'_

"…Do you have a crush on her?"

My mouth fell open as my thoughts were confirmed. How obvious was I being anyway that even _Rikku_ would notice!

When I became aware that the blonde girl in front of me was staring at me intently I knew that I couldn't brush off the question. I scratched the back of my neck nervously searching for the right answer in my head.

"Um….heh….I-uh…."

Heat slowly spread on my face and I silently thanked the Zanarkand sun for my tan. If Rikku would've noticed that I was blushing it would make the situation even _more_ awkward. Yuna….Yuna, Yuna,Yuna. Was it even still considered a crush when she had basically taken possession of my mind? This was…_more_ than a crush. I was falling for her…and falling hard…Not that I was about to tell Rikku any of this.

"Why do you ask?" I questioned innocently desperately trying to dodge the question.

"Juuuuuuust curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know?"

"Then I'm glad I'm not a cat."

I laughed at her spunk.

"C'mon! I really wanna know!"

I sighed and took a deep breath. Saying _part_ of the truth couldn't be considered lying, right?

"Yuna….Yuna…means a lot to me…in many, many ways."

Rikku sat in front of me waiting patiently for the rest of my answer. I kept quiet.

"…And?"

"And I'm still kinda tired. So nighty-night, Rikku."

"H-hey! Wait a second!"

Before she could say anything more I lied on the ground again, covering my ears from any noise to go back to my slumber.

After a few seconds I let go of my ear holes and listened. She was talking to Yuna.

"So what did he say?" Wait. What! It was _Yuna_ that wanted to know how I felt about her!

Rikku gave a loud "Hmp" I slightly opened my eyes and saw her plop on the ground next to her.

"I couldn't get anything out of him. _Buuuut…_He didn't say no. So there ya' go!"

"Rikku…." Yuna said with a little frustration. "That doesn't say anything!"

"But it's something! At least now you have a reason to _not _bring your hopes _down_"

Their conversation went on for a little more. But the subject had been dismissed…Still I couldn't get what Rikku had said out of my mind. Bring her hopes _down_? What …what exactly did Yuna feel for me? Now I was intrigued. I looked over to Yuna again. God, she was beautiful. My eyes quickly began to close as her sweet face had brought me into a state of peace. Maybe I'd ask her about it…

…If I ever got the guts to.


	5. A Drift of You

This chapter is a bit choppy. . …But I really didn't wanna wait to post it. XD I know I know….it's not a good idea to post a sucky chapter. But hey…it has potential…I just felt to lazy to really go into depth with it. Just like Corpse Bride. God that movie has soooo much potential but Tim Barton was too fucking lazy to really define the characters and put more depth into the story. Sigh Damn ….why are all writers lazy! XD

Anywho….special thanks to:

**WiredShadow** – Thanks! I think they're the best couple too! Although there's some weird people that think that Seymour and Yuna look better together o.o …isn't that weird? XD  
**Imperialism** – Thanks for the kudos again, Kelsey. God, thank god that I'm still in character. If I go too far, _pleaaaaase_ tell me. o.o And yes there's some lemon that I will post later on. XD  
**CrimsonOkami** – Don't worry I really like bunnies too :D Thanks for reviewing!  
**Rollercoaster217** – Phew I'm glad Reflections wasn't too graphic. I was worried I should've rated it NC-17. But I guess not. Thanks for reviewing again!

* * *

_A Drift of You_

Rated: **_T_**

****

**_  
_**

I forced myself to prevent my tears from falling. It was hard. Too hard. Lately it had been so difficult to cope that even looking at the ocean made me want to cry my eyes out. I wanted him back with me so badly. I wanted him to hold me, kiss me, _own_ me. It's true…I wanted to be _his_, his and no one else's. That's why I had turned down the marriage proposals. That's why I kept whistling for him every day of every week of every month, so that he would hopefully hear my longing chant and come running like he said he would.

Worries had started forming around the village already as well. I had lost weight, I was paler than usual. The reason for that black wrapping around my wrist was because under it laid long, thin scars that used to be crimson red slits when they were first created. And they asked "Will lady Yuna be alright?" "Is lady Yuna feeling better?" And at first, with a small smile and a small nod I used to give a positive answer that would leave them satisfied. But it became harder. Soon, my only reply for them would be a simple shrug, because I myself wasn't sure if I would ever really _be_ fine. I didn't know if I would _be_ okay. So I began avoiding contact with the people from Besaid. I began using my tent more often instead of going out and having fun. The only times I would come out would be if there was a sphere hunt mission to be accomplished. For those times, I had completely stopped using my Berserk dressphere. The simple sight of his old sword brought back so many memories. Good memories that would make me smile if he were here with me, but sadly that was not the case, so instead of laughs, tears came out.

It's been almost a year, and it's only gotten worse.

"_The first year is always the hardest." _ Lulu tells me. She should know. She lost Chappu long ago. But somehow it's not the same. It just seems that unless I see him, my state will only worsen over time. Now I'm beginning to think if it's even worth staying alive without him. My only reason to live is the hope that I will see him again, but that too is beginning to fade away. I'm not myself anymore. I don't know _who_ I am anymore and that frightens me. I'm so lost without you and sometimes that I'm beginning to think that killing myself so that I can join you in the Farplane will be the only way for me to be happy once again.

And that's been the only thing that's been going around my mind for the past few days. I mean…it would be so easy….to just go to the lake and stop breathing. Because in the farplane _you'd_ be my air. You'd be even more _vital_ to me than air. But I can't. Every time I go out into the lake this weird thing happens where a strong wind comes out of nowhere and paralyzes me. It paralyzes me because I _feel_ you in that drift of air. Your smell, your touch, your aura. And then I begin to think again about breathing. When that feeling overcomes me that air _is_ you. It's what's keeping me alive. And that's the only reason why I haven't tried it again. You're impeding me from committing suicide, aren't you? You're trying to keep me alive. But why? Don't you want to be with me? Whatever reason it is…that drift of air makes me happy. I feel so absolutely joyous when it comes. So maybe I'll wait….maybe you'll come back to me….maybe I won't have to feel alone anymore. I'll wait for you….

But _please_ come back soon...


	6. Sweet Dreams

SORRYYYYY. ; - ; I feel so bad! I haven't updated in forever! There's been way too much stuff going on, including the reformatting of my computer that I thought _deleted_ this chapter…but thankfully I ended up finding it in a hidden corner which made me extremely happy. sigh Well better late than never. o Oh and this is my first very lemony fanfic. I would've rated it R, but NC-17 just to be safe.

* * *

Guest drabble – Rikku/Gippal

_Sweet Dreams_

Rated : **_NC -17_**

****

****

_Who are you…?_

He didn't answer. She asked again, but the same silent reply came. He was kneeling on top of her on her bed, and in any case this would seem like the most horrifying thing for a girl…but…she wasn't frightened at all.

_What…do you want?_

Instead of answering, he lowered himself and rested on his right elbow next to her for support, staring directly into her eyes. Not that that mattered much, she couldn't see his face, it was covered by some kind of mythical fog. One of his eyes however, was clearly visible. A bright green with a spiral replacing the pupil.

_An Al Bhed…? But who…?_

He grinned at this and raised right arm to stroke her cheek gently causing her to smile peacefully.

How could she feel so calm when there was an unknown man on top of her? Worse of all…how come this felt so right?

Her thoughts were interrupted when his index finger began to trace her jaw line. It wasn't a rough matter, on contraire; he did it with such gentleness and delicious caress that it seemed almost innocent. He didn't stop there as his finger continued to trace her lips, her neck, her curves. Her eyes closed half way in ecstasy as he continued to explore her body.

_Ah…what …are you doing?_

With every contact his skin made with hers a tingling sensation shot about her body and her vision blurred for a second. His hazy façade lowered beneath her neck, breaking eye contact. The man's lips began to gently suck on her collarbone, causing a tiny gasp of surprise to escape her lips. The girl now put her hands behind his head guiding him to where she wanted his lips.

This was wrong. Wrong….but how wrong could it be when it felt absolutely perfect?

The kisses continued on her chest and his right hand, that had been resting on her stomach, started to lower as the kisses became more passionate. She swallowed hard as his hand slipped though her skirt and now rested on her naked groin.

Part of her mind was screaming for him to stop. But the other part knew that this was okay. That this was what she _wanted._

She could feel the blush on her face redden more as his fingers moved about that area. His fingers clutched her suddenly, but before she could gasp she was silenced by his mouth that was now on hers.

She was in bliss. She was experiencing so many feelings in such a small amount of time...it felt _amazing. _This wasn't wrong. No. She wouldn't _let_ it be wrong.

His fingers softened their grip on her and continued to massage her crotch allowing for long moans to emerge from her every time the mouth-to-mouth contact broke for a second and a nagging sensual feeling building up in her lower torso. His hand movements sped up and now his other hand was working on unhooking her bikini top, something at which he succeeded. The girl more than willingly untied the halter string around her neck to help him get rid of the unwanted garment. As she did so, her eyes caught a blurry smile from him as he paused to look at her from head to toes. She started to get impatience as the feeling that was building up had also paused.

_Don't stop_…

She begged. He stared at her in surprise at her outburst and once again smiled. However, he didn't continue the work he had left undone. He leaned down on her and put his mouth right next to her ear.

_I love you..._

The girls eyes widened. She could recognize that voice anywhere.

_Gippal? _

His reply was a gentle nibble on her ear. He slow rolled his fingers up her body, tracing her curves from her hips to her waist and then softly cupping her breasts.

_Rikku...I love you... _

She closed her eyes letting the overwhelming feeling that brought to her. This time it wasn't his touch, but the words that were escaping from his lips. This was much more than lust. That's why it felt so right…it was with him….

_Rikku…_

She smiled widely. Of course it felt right. She loved him too. She was completely and sincerely in love with him.

_Rikku…_ "Rikku!"

Rikku's eyes shot open when a bang shot about the room.

"Huh?"

"RIKKU! Are you even awake!"

The banging continued by a Yuna desperate to take off. The girl inside the room looked around trying to figure out what was reality and what was not. Could it have been a dream? Her eyes narrowed in pain. So it wasn't real? But everything that happened…the way he touched her…the way she felt….the things he _told_ her….it was _all_ a dream?

"Rikku! Please answer me!"

She looked up still in a daze. "Coming."

She hugged herself for a second; she missed his warmth. With a small bounce she jumped off the bed and finally opened the door to her infuriated cousin.

"I've been knocking your door for the past 10 minutes, Rikku!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I overslept, okay?"

Yuna raised an eyebrow noticing the small melancholy in her voice and fought the urge to ask what was wrong. They only had a few minutes until Brother took off.

"Okay…do you think you can get ready really quick? Just go to the airship, we'll be leaving really soon."

The Al Bhed nodded a few times, still lost somewhere between a daze and confusion. "Yeah. Just give me a second"

Her cousin breathed out in a disappointed manner. Las time this happened Brother actually took off _without _Rikku.

"Just…make sure to get there in time, alright?"

She nodded and closed the door. With laziness she leaned her back against it while closing her eyes and slide down in deep thought. _'Gippal…'_

_Thump_.

"Ow….damnit all…"

The girl opened her eyes at the loud noise. She opened her mouth in both surprise and in happiness. '_Oh my gosh…'_

Rikku held her chest in fear her heart might jump out.

"…Gippal?"

Just as if the dreamed had continue, there he was; trying to crawl from underneath her bed while rubbing his pained head that he had hurt on the girl's nightstand while trying to get out.

He looked up at his name and gave his lover the sweetest of smiles as he sat up.

"Hey, beautiful."

_After all…some dreams do come true. _


	7. Such a Beautiful Dream Wedding

A/N: Wooow. So how long has it been since I last updated. XDD Aw man, I feel so horrible. But this was an act of laziness my pupils, so don't follow my example. Anyway. Let me thank my latest reviewers.

**Warui-Usagi**: Thanks! I'm glad you like all the drabbles so far, hopefully you'll like the rest too

**CrimsonOkami**: Aw, I'm sorry that you don' like RikkuXGippal as a couple. I think they're adorable! But I'm glad you liked my writing. It's the first lemon I've written so I was worried I either went to overboard or just plainly wrote it all wrong. Thanks! And this chappie is allll Tuna for you.

**Imperialism**: Thank you dearie. I probably scared you a bit with the super lemon chappy. XD But I'm glad that you liked it anyway. I love your reviews, Kels…Keep 'em coming. Jk jk!

**Al Bhed Sweetie**: Thanks for reviewing! I know, I know, ch. 6 was super lemony. :b But most of my chapters aren't like that, so I hope you keep checking them out.

* * *

_Such a Beautiful Dream Wedding_

Rated: K+

Tidus took a deep breath as his hasty hand nervously moved around in his pocket. The temptation was too much to handle and for the twentieth time that day he took the small black box out of his pocket. He carefully open it letting the small _click_ sound that the lid formed when released resound in his ears. Inside was a white gold ring, gorgeously ornamented with swirling flower carvings that continued endlessly around the magnificent band, only interrupted by the medium sized amethyst Macalania diamond in the middle, and tiny fractions of the same stone spread among the flowers of the ring. Inside the band laid a barely visible inscription, dedicated to the person that, _hopefully_, was the soon to be owner of the piece of jewelry; _Time hasn't been in our hands so far, but let me take you as my bride and it'll be there for us, as I will be there for you. Always. _He had had to rewrite the message at least eight times before the annoyed jeweler told him it was small enough to be fitted in the ring.

Once again he put the small golden gift to his loved one in his pocket. He wasn't even thinking of asking her that day. The truth was that he wasn't exactly mentally prepared to gather all of the courage needed to ask her. And besides, Yuna had enough in her mind since they'd be arriving at the Bevelle temple soon. It would have to be later…later when they finally beat Sin. When they had an option to decide what was to come next, and had freedom over their own lives. That's what Yuna had explained to him. She had said that for right now they needed to think about the bigger picture and not concentrate on individuals until everyone's safety was guaranteed. But after defeating Sin, the Calm would come. Not the regular only-one-decade-lasting Calm, but an _eternal_ Calm that would form a gap in their necessity to help others. That gap would be replaced with Yuna's plans for herself, and with a bit of luck, Tidus would be included in them too.

He looked up at the infinite amount of stars in the sky and yawned, stretching his arms out.

There was no need to rush. Besides, he already knew Yuna's feelings…at least by body language. His lips pursed at that thought. He knew that Yuna felt _something _for him…but maybe he was reading too much into things. That night at Macalania she had been very upset, even now, he was still pondering over weather kissing her was a good or a bad choice. On one hand, it was a kind of comfort that made her feel a lot better; on the other hand, that comfort could also be considered harassment. Although she hadn't pulled away from the kiss…her emotions at that moment were a chaos and he subconsciously took advantage of that temporary vulnerability. He wondered….what if Yuna hadn't been crying that night….would things have been…different?

"What are you up to?"

His ears perked up at that mellifluous sound, and with glee he turned to welcome the newcomer. The summoner stared at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"Hiya." The blonde said, completely abandoning his thoughts and walking towards her instead.

"What were you thinking about? You looked so deep in thought a second ago."

He stuck out his tongue at her playfully. "That's a secret, Miss Summoner."

Yuna giggled at his joke and casually, but boldly, rested her head on his chest. Tidus gulped as his heart decided if it should halt or beat ten times faster.

"You're so warm…"

"Are you cold?" He asked stupidly, something at what Yuna laughed sincerely.

"A little bit." She declared half lying.

A tiny blush spread across Tidus' cheeks as he wrapped his arms around the girl's small body. He rested his head on hers and closed his eyes, enjoying the sweet silence that surrounded them.

"I want you to always be able to keep me warm."

He nodded. "Of course, Yuna."

She briefly pulled her head away and, taking advantage that his head was hanging low, she placed a soft kiss on Tidus' lips. His eyes widened at her bluntness and he grinned happily.

"Lady Yuna!" He scolded sarcastically. "What would Yeavon say if he were to witness such a perverse act?"

She smiled. "Hopefully…he'd tell me that this is really happening. That this isn't a dream, and then give me his blessing."

"Well dream or not, my fair lady…" He began, leaving a couple pecks on her lips. "…I'm all yours."

_And no matter what, Yuna, you'll be mine to love and to cherish, not until death do us part, but forever._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: READ THIS! **Okay. In case you guys forgot, at some point during the Bevelle temple scene or somewhere near it Tidus finds out that he's a dream which is why it makes this chapter a little ironic. ; . ; So sad too.

Hope you liked it!


	8. Stairway to Heaven

A/N: I decided I'd update a little quicker this time. o And…before someone points it out..I'M SORRY. ; . ; I have like no imagination for names and this one's so pretty…even if it's a cosmetics store. Hehe. 'sweatdrop' x . x; You'll know what I mean once you come upon it. :b

By the way…this is kind of a song chapter, so it made the drabble seem like twice as long as it was supposed to be so it looks like a one-shot more than a drabble. XD Meh. Oh well.

n . n

Thanks to my recent reviewers!

**NaokiX: **Feels fluffy inside Awwwww! Thank you so much! glomp No one's ever compared my writing to gold. ; . ; double glomp

**TgIiDgUiS**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Please read the rest of it, there's much more to come.

**Warui-Usagi**: Sankyu! You're one of my usual reviewers and I appreciate that tons. I hope you like this one. If you have an idea for a drabble don't hesitate to tell me. n . n

**Imperialism**: You and your Skittles. XD You're going to die of a sugar overload one day. And Tidus is miiine. :D

* * *

_Stairway to Heaven_

Rated: **_K+_**

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

"I hope you know…how much I love you…"

The mirror swayed image in front of her stared straight into her eyes. Ocean blue meeting emerald green and sky blue. He listened to her words patiently.

"I know it's been a while, but…I just…the farplane scares me sometimes and…"

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

All the memories flooded her mind. All the moments of passion and love and arguments and apologies. And their life…

_Oh, thinking about our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothing can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

...and his death.

_That's over now…_

Tears began forming in her eyes and just as she was about to clean them away a cold feeling invaded her face. As her eyes cleared she could see his almost transparent hand touching her cheek.

_You keep me comin' back for more_

"_It's alright. Please don't cry, Yuna…I hate seeing you sad. Sephora doesn't like it either._"

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

Yuna turned to see her small daughter watching the scene with sorrow clear in her eyes. The farplane didn't only scare Yuna…she had apparently passed down that fear to her child. Every time they came into the farplane she could feel the anxiety and confusion coming out of Sephora. She always asked why she could still see daddy even though he was supposed to be gone. And she always asked why he couldn't come out of that cold place…why he couldn't come home. Every time she would explain to her that that was just a ghost; just daddy's spirit. But that seemed to bring Sephora's confusion to a deeper state. That's why she didn't like the farplane. Because it blurred the line between death and life; a black and white that should have no grays in between. Yuna smiled towards the small being and beckoned to her with her hand.

"Come here, Sephora. Say hi to your father."

The girl hesitated for a second before stepping forward to the blurry image of her dad.

"_Hey Sephi!_" Tidus' distant voice greeted as cheerfully as possible. "_How's my little girl doing?_"

_And lovin' is all that I need_

_And I'm finally there in your heart_

Yuna watched in helplessness as her daughter struggled to determine whether she should answer or not. The high summoner's girl tugged at her dress nervously before answering with a small "Good."

_It isn't too hard to see,_

_We're in heaven_

"_I'm glad..._" He replied. Sephora began to back way from the figure, but his voice stopped her as he continued. "_Don't be scared Seph. Maybe…maybe my body isn't here, but it's still me; It's still dad." _

_Now nothing can change what you mean to me_

She didn't move a muscle as she listened, half scared, half curious of the form that resembled her father. The spirit seemed to sigh. "_I…I know it's hard to understand, but remember that you'll always, _always_ be able to visit me here. I might not be there to teach you how to blitz like I said I would, but hey, that's why good old Wakka's there, right?_"

_There's a lot that I could say_

Yuna's eyes widened in amazement as she watched the little girl smile to her father's spirit for the first time.

_But just hold me now…_

_Cause our love will light the way_

"_And your mom's actually not bad at all…I mean she's no me, but she can teach you the basics._" Yuna chuckled at his humor. Dead or not…Tidus would always be Tidus.

_Now our dreams are comin' true_

_Through the good times and the bad_

Even…even if this was just what he _would _have said if he were alive. As realistic as it seemed that was what the farplane was; recollections of a people's souls….Sephora wasn't talking to her father; she was barely talking to his shadow.

"D-daddy…?"

"_I'm here…Sephi._"

_I'll be standing there by you_

"I love you."

_And your loving is all that I need_

_When I'm finally there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see…._

_We're in heaven_

_

* * *

_

A/N: I wrote this without the song first and then I listened to Heaven 911 remix and was like "OMFG! That would fit _so _perfectly with the drabble!" So I just had to mix them both together. :b So sorry it's a little long.

Song & Lyrics: DJ Sammy


End file.
